vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arisen
Summary Formerly a young, ordinary person living in the fishing village of Cassardi, The Arisen was born with willpower greater than that of any other person. The dragon, Grigori, took notice, and attacked the village, so as to draw forth the young man and awaken him as The Arisen by ripping out his heart and devouring it. The Arisen, having survived through a combination of miracle and sheer force of will, would proceed to journey forth to defeat the dragon Grigori, and in doing so both reclaim his heart and save the kingdom of Gransys in which he lived. This, in turn, led to the Arisen being taught the true nature of The Eternal Cycle, his role in it, and the nature of the whole of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B '''| At least '''3-B, possibly Low 2-C '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly up to''' 2-A''' Name: The Wyrmtouched, actual name based on player choice Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Varies based on player choice (Iconic is Male) Age: Varies based on player choice (Iconic appears to be in early 20s) Classification: Human, Warrior, Knight, Leader of the Pawn Legion | Godlike Entity Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, and Endurance, Immeasurable Willpower, Genius Intellect, Skilled Leader (Despite being silent), a skilled warrior and magic-user, Precognition against some magical spells, a wide variety of additional abilities via skills (including but not limited to elemental manipulation, buffing/debuffing of stats, Magic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Levitation, Invisibility, Petrification, etc.), can see (supposedly) invisible creatures, Resurrection with Wakestones, Inherent Immunity to possession/mind-controlling effects, bonus effects depending on current gear/skills equipped, understands the Wyrmspeak | The Same | The same | Reality Warping, Unlimited Teleportation (With an unknown maximum range, possibly infinite), Resurrection, Life Creation, possibly more powers (The Seneschal's capabilities are not fully defined, but this is purposeful; it will likely be elaborated on in later games) Attack Potency: Large Building level '''(Comparable to Grigori's casual attacks), Large Building level to City Block level with best spells (By virtue of the sheer size of some of his spells) | At least '''Large Country level (Grigori, whom The Arisen defeated, is stated to be capable of busting large countries in mere seconds), likely Multi-Continent level+ (With his dying breath, Grigori reality-warped what was likely the entirety of the world's skies and crust,) possibly Planet level (This also may have been the entire world, given The Everfall seemingly extends to the world's core, though this is not entirely confirmed) | Multi-Galaxy level, '''possibly Universe level+''' (Defeated Daimon who, if not stopped by whatever Arisen is challenging him at that time, rends the Eternal Cycle of that Arisen's world asunder, which constitutes its fabric of reality, therefore destroying it; however, it is uncertain how quickly he can do so, and it is likely that he could not do so instantaneously else he would have as soon as he resolved to) | At least''' Universe level+''' (The Seneschal is at least as strong, if not stronger, than Daimon), possibly up to Multiverse level+ (The Seneschal watches over countless worlds, each connected via the Everfall, as well as the worlds the pawns speak of, each of which is infinite unto itself and linked to the Everfall and Gransys via the Rift; however, it is also somewhat implied that there are multiple Seneschals in existence at any given time, watching over their own worlds, so this is questionable: this ambiguity is in large part to the Seneschal's powers not being defined entirely) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions and combat speed (Can react to lightning bolts) '| At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Grigori who flew around the world, which is similar to our own, destroying countries in the span of a few seconds each, can dodge meteors that rain down from the heavens in a few seconds at close range)' '|''' FTL''' (Daimon should be much faster than any of the opponents that have come before him, can dodge attacks from Death, who ascended beyond the role of Arisen and the Eternal Cycle in a manner similar to The Seneschal) | Unknown, at least FTL (Can outrun the Seneschal's blasts of light), Instantaneous with teleportation Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+, possibly Class K+ (Can wear cumbersome suits of armor with minimal impediment, withstand the recoil of firing several arrows at once from over-sized bows in rapid succession, and break free of grapples from entities as massive as The Dragon in tests of sustained strength, though in-game lifting strength is limited due to gameplay mechanics) Striking Strength: Class GJ '''(Can create small craters in the earth, can stagger giant monsters with blows) | At least '''Class ZJ+, likely Class YJ+, possibly Class XJ '(Traded blows with Grigori) | '''Galactic Class '(Fought on-par with Daimon) | At least 'Universal '(Traded blows with the Seneschal) '''Durability: Large Building level (By virtue of taking one of Grigori's casual blows, even if left severely wounded, improved with armor) | At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level '''(Can take hits from Grigori) | Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from Daimon) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly up to Multiverse level+ (Can survive attacks from the Seneschal) Stamina: Very High (Can take large amounts of brutal punishment and continue without impediment, although in-game the Stamina statistic is limited; goes most of the game without his heart) |''' Higher |''' Higher '''| Likely Limitless (Is a godlike being) '''Range: Extended melee reach with weaponry, dozens of meters with spells, Hundreds of meters with some longbow skills Standard Equipment: Iconic Equipment Set 1 - Consists of Brigandine Jerkin, Divine Surcoat, Shadow Gauntlets, Shadow Greaves, Laborer's Breeches, and Tattered Mantle - Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood Iconic Equipment Set 2 - Consists of Plated Coat, Sectional Iron Plate, Iron Armguard, Iron Cuisses, Laborer's Breeches, and Paladin's Mantle - Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood Typically wields a Bastard Sword sword and Mark of the Chimera shield, and a variety of other weapons to use varying abilities and spells. Additional equipment must be specified by the Battle Moderator. Intelligence: Extremely high; can create a wide variety of materials out of strange ingredients without training in doing so, tactical combat expert who has gathered a wide variety of knowledge regarding enemy tactics and traits, quick to learn new combat information Weaknesses: Some spells/abilities have lengthy channel times, cannot enter deep water without being hunted by the Brine and returned to the shore ] Feats: * Survived being chosen as The Arisen by having his heart ripped out, which he proceeded to go most of the entire game without * Has slain countless dragons and other monsters * Defeated Grigori, the Ur-Dragon, Daimon, and the Seneschal * Explored the Everfall and Bitterblack Isle Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'The Arisen is able to scale large enemies and directly attack from a better vantage, and can cripple enemies in special ways by focusing various body parts. Also, within his own world, The Arisen is the only one capable of drawing upon his power to open the heart of a dragon, and also the only one capable of delivering a fatal blow to such beasts. '| '''As the Seneschal, can cast forth a light blast across the ground known as "Trail of Light." '''A full list of all of The Arisen's skills, categorized by associated weapon: Archistaff Skills Bow Skills Dagger Skills Longbow Skills Longsword Skills Mace Skills Magick Bow Skills Magick Shield Skills Shield Skills Staff Skills Sword Skills Warhammer Skills Augments Key: Pre-Grigori '| '''Grigori/Everfall Era '| 'Bitterblack Isle Era '| '''Post-Seneschal/As the Seneschal Other Notable Victories: The Toriko-verse (Toriko) The Last Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls) The Last Dragonborn Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Undertale-verse (Undertale) (See thread for details) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Game Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Archers Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gods Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Capcom Category:Knife Wielders Category:Knights Category:Poison Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users